Ne rien faire
by Yloveblood
Summary: Une simple dispute de couple... Comme ça arrive à tout le monde. Cependant, ils ne sont pas tout le monde. Un court OS, un peu fluff... JohnLock


Bonjour, ou bonsoir, à vous de voir, à toutes et à tous. Je vous retrouve pour ce court OS (1070 mots !) dont il m'est venu l'idée en voyant un fanart... Mais enfin. Pour vous mettre en situation, il s'agit du premier OS que j'écris sur Sherlock. J'ai fini la saison 4 i peine une semaine, et tout au long de ces dernières semaines, j'ai pleuré, ri, crié et vécu avec Sherlock et John. On peut dire que le coup de coeur était au rendez vous. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je me lance. Cette fois, aucune correctrice, juste moi et mes yeux fatigués par des insomnies à répétitions, excusez moi si des fautes viennent troubler votre lecture, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! :)

Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, je vous le dis, surtout Sherlock, ils appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour les livres et à la BBC pour la série télévisée !

Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas !

* * *

Malgré le temps, nos disputes sont encore très fréquentes. Et pourtant, elles me font toujours aussi mal...

Et malheureusement, très souvent, les broutilles sont de sortie. Comme maintenant par exemple. Et dire que c'est moi qui ai commencé... Je rentrais du magasin, avec des sacs assez conséquents, alors je lui ai demandé de venir m'aider. Mais il n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil. Alors je me suis énervé. La journée avait été longue, j'étais fatigué et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, me coucher sous ma couette toute chaude. Cependant...

\- John ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps ? Tu restes assis toute la journée ! Je m'occupe des repas, des courses, la seule chose que tu daignes faire, c'est tes expériences étranges dans la cuisine.

C'est vrai qu'après 4 ans de cohabitation, j'aurais pu m'y habituer, mais rien à faire, je ne tripe pas sur des cervelles congelées...

\- Mais enfin, si ça peut faire avancer la science John !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sherlock. Fais autre chose !

Oui, je le lui ai déjà dit. Au début de notre vie de colocataires, et même au début de notre vie de couple.

\- Rahhh Je sais ! Mais tu ne comprends pas...

Je sais que cette conversation va mal se finir. Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir convenablement, j'ai mal au dos à cause des courses, et en plus j'ai froid.

\- Pourquoi ne veux - tu pas m'écouter ? Je suis ton ami Sherlock !

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Ça y est, il l'a dit. Ces petits mots, qui me brisent le coeur. La tête que j'avais gardé haute tombe. Elle pèse une tonne et ploie sous le poids de la tristesse.

\- Et bien soit. S'il en est ainsi Sherlock, tu me trouveras dans ma chambre, si ce que tu souhaites est de me faire faire une tâche que tu peux accomplir toi - même.

Je détourne les talons, conscient que si les larmes qui me sont montées aux yeux deviennent visibles à Sherlock, je risque fort de les laisser déborder, en voyant son visage que j'imagine un peu penaud de m'avoir dit cela.

\- John...

Il a murmuré mon nom, mais rien ne me fera m'arrêter. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, les tâches qui obscurcissaient ma vision se dissipent. Les billes d'eau salée ont roulé sur mes joues. Mon lit ne me paraît pas si accueillant depuis que je l'ai déserté pour rejoindre la chambre de Sherlock. Ne plus voir le corps fin au os anguleux allongé sur la couche me fait monter une tristesse sans nom. J'ai tellement l'impression d'être trahi. Il y a de ça 4 mois que nous sommes en couple, peu de personnes sont au courant, même si je me souviendrai toujours des exclamations de joie de Mrs Hudson. "Je l'ai su dès la première fois que je vous ai vus les garçons !" Peut-être qu'elle a le pouvoir de lire l'avenir... Après tout, plus rien ne m'impressionnerait... La réaction la plus impressionnante a été celle de Mycroft je crois. Il s'est avancé et a... serré Sherlock dans une étreinte. Puis c'est à moi qu'il a réservé ce sort. Lorsqu'il m'a enlacé, il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il était fier que Sherlock ai choisi quelqu'un comme moi et il m'a demandé de veiller sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a murmuré à Sherlock, ce dernier n'ayant jamais voulu me le dire. Mais un jour, je le saurai. Molly et Lestrade avaient l'air contents, même si ce fut assez difficile à décrypter. Brr... Mais enfin, où est mon drap ? Je ne rêve que d'une chose, m'en couvrir. Je suis certain que bientôt, ça sera en hypothermie que je sombrerai.

\- John ?

Il est de retour... Je peux dire qu'il est placé à 6 centimètres de la porte, et que son buste est légèrement incliné. Je le sais grâce à la force et à la direction de sa voix.

\- Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît...

Entendre sa voix me fait du mal. Il m'a déjà abandonné une fois, et je ne veux pas qu'il recommence, mais il m'a brisé. Ça y est, je pleure, mes joues sont inondées d'eau salée, mes tempes rougissent et les sanglots coincés dans ma gorge sortent malgré tout. Cependant, je ne peux résister à l'appel de cette voix de baryton. Mes pas me guident vers la porte sans que je les contrôle. Je l'ouvre et je vois Sherlock se déplacer vers moi, l'air de rien. Il vient poser le drap -mon drap- sur mes épaules. Il me dirige vers le lit et m'y assoit.

\- Écoute John, je...

-Non, je t'en supplie, ne dit pas un mot de plus.

Les larmes recommencent à couler.

\- Tu m'as fait du mal Sherlock. J'ai peur d'une chose dans la vie, c'est que tu partes. Hors lorsque tu m'as dit -clairement, tu l'as fait- que je ne comptais pas pour toi, mes peurs se sont réalisées. Tu vas disp...

Je n'ai en aucun cas le temps de finir ma phrase que des bras fins m'encerclent et que mon nez se retrouve sur une poitrine que je connais fort bien, pour y avoir moi aussi farfouillé, mais de mon plein gré. Un menton pointu se pose sur ma tête et l'odeur de la mousse à raser qu'utilise Sherlock me chatouille les narines. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter et de lâcher la tristesse et la rage longtemps contenue. Il me serre, et je pleure, telle est la position que nous gardons durant le temps infini qu'il me faut pour que mon cerveau se remette en place.

\- Je suis désolé John. Tu as raison, je me suis emporté, et mes motst'ont -nous ont- blessés. J'en ai souffert aussi, sache-le.

\- Sherlock, tu es le pire des petits amis possibles...

Je le sens se crisper dans son étreinte.

\- Mais c'est pour cela que je reste avec toi.

Instantanément, il se détend. Je relève la tête, délogeant la sienne par la même occasion, et tourne mon visage vers lui. Nos lèvres avides se rencontrent dans un baiser où l'oxygène n'a plus sa place. Nos corps s'imbriquent, nos langues explosent la barrière des dents, et elles dansent un ballet digne des plus grands chorégraphes. Nous nous séparons à regret, mais le besoin d'air oblige.

\- Promets-moi que tu restes avec moi, Sherlock

\- Je te le promets, John.

Maintenant,dans ses bras, j'ai chaud

* * *

Bon, ça va ? Toujours vivants ? Pas trop fluff à votre goût ? Ça me fais étrange de sortir de mon drame, mais des arcs-en-ciel et des petits coeurs, ça fait pas de mal ! :)

Finalement, ça vous a plu ? J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et il est sorti tout seul. Je l'ai commencé à 00:32 et fini à 00:58.

J'ai mis très peu de temps... ;)

Je vous invite à laisser un commentaire pour me montrer si vous aimez ce fandom,car peut être qu'il se réinvitera dans mes textes ! :)

Bisous mes choubadindons ! :)


End file.
